deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Dragons-Lion Hearts
Twin Dragons-Lion Hearts is the Ancient Deadly Alliance and the Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the League of the Paladins. Two clans united against the common threat from the Imperial Tiger Army of the Rakshasan Empire, Karzark and his evil army, and the Aklorian Draconians. Origins The Early Days In the ancient times of Middle Eastern Antichthon, Kelinas is at the civil war after the assassination of royal prince who is the only heir to the throne carried out by insurgents backed by the Imperial Tiger Army. Kelinasian military fought hardly against the insurgents and gaining morality but the morality is at the spike of negligence as they've lost half of their territory to the Imperial Tiger Army and growing unrest is on the rise within the city. Tired of losing grounds to the insurgents, they've summoned to all the tribes and clans, even political groups, to unite against the Rakshasa invaders. And that's where Pantheros, the warrior from the Noble Sun Panther Clan, came in. The Crouching Cats Pantheros and the team of ragtag warriors of each clan known as the Lion Hearts were chosen to defeat the insurgents and the Imperial Tiger Army as they've carried out their missions such as sabotage, assassination, infiltration, assault raid on base, and prisoners of war rescue. Time after time, they've successfully foiled the insurgents' plan as the Kelinasian military forces have regained their high morality once again and retake their fallen land back. The Battle of Kelinas has begun as Pantheros and his team liberated the villages, towns, and bases they've lost now found and reclaimed. Their battle against the insurgents was hard but they've managed to defeat them as well avoiding civilian casualties and captured or killed their rebel commanders. After they've liberated towns and villages, they were sent to Kelinasian capital of Felroos to liberate it but they have to infiltrate the palace and overthrow the rebel government. However, when they were in the capital, Pantheros heard rumors about corruption and conspiracy within the Kelinasian military, leaking their positions and advances, and planning to frame the other kingdom in exchange for prisoners swap. But that conspiracy will have to wait when they were being followed by unknown group, thought to be the Rakshasa spies, and completely surrounded by them at the alley but Pantheros and his team fought them in defense until they were sinked into the sewer and collapsed. As they were collapsed by fallen debris, Pantheros and his team were dragged to safety as they were rescued by Tiberus and his team from the Zandio Kingdom. Naturally, their story is different than theirs as they've explained to them. The Hidden Dragons Three months earlier after the assassination of the royal prince of Kelinas, Tiberus and other chosen warriors from each House of the Zandio Kingdom were sent to the war-torn nation for the secret operation approved by the High Council of Antichthon due to the concerns of the old Kelinasian Government's alleged corruption and severe relationship with the Rakshasan Empire. However, they were also sent into the Kelinasian military as their advisers and diplomates as their cover. Outside of their diplomatic mission, they've uncovered their plan and conspiracy as they've learned that one of the Kelinasian princes made a secret pact with Karzark and indeed the Rakshasan Empire. As they've uncovered their conspiracy, they continue their diplomatic mission. After three months of liberating Kelinas, almost, Tiberus and his team have carried out their own mission such as assassinating or capture corrupt commanders, stole their plans, and freed political prisoners who were falsely accused from one of the liberated towns. After they've carried their own secretive missions, Tiberus and his team followed Pantheros to the city with being discovered which they were the ones who followed them and saved their lives by faking their deaths. After their explanation is done, the two teams joined up to defeat their common enemy. United under One Banner The Lion Hearts and the Hidden Dragons have reached the palace through the dungeons where all political prisoners and prisoners of war are held captive after the assassination of the royal prince and then they've reached into the palace floor where they've encountered the corrupt prince and his elites and hired Aklorian Draconian mercenaries which the united team defeated them and captured the corrupted prince before he killed himself. After the corrupted prince is confessed and killed himself, the united team must race against time as they fought their way to the throne room where Karzark's cult were preparing the unholy ceremony of Chaos took place and the rebel leader is expecting them to come and face him which they did as they've reached the throne room. As the united heroes entered the throne room, they saw children among them as their sacrifice to the unholy Chaos God named Kale Aga (Black-fire) and they have to rescue them which they did as they've disrupted the sacrifice and desecrated the Chaos God's statue so their unholy ceremony is in ruined. After the children is saved and rescued, Pantheros and Tiberus teamed up as they fought Karzark's cult warriors and the Royal Imperial Tiger Soldiers and confronted the rebel leader but it turns out that the rebel leader is nothing but a pawn of Karzark's sick twisted Chaotic game and now they must fight the Chaos God himself. Their battle against the Chaos God is extremely hard and brutal until their Aura is unlocked with the help of Order Goddess of Hope, Sabrina, and defeated Karzark and sent him back from where he came and the capital has been liberated. After the liberation of the Kelinasian capital, the united heroes made a surprise to the king and his sons as they put the true heir of the throne, Royal Prince Kasim the Third of the exiled Palasa Family who was kept him alive in secret prison while the royal prince was truly assassinated by the agent from High Council of Antichthon. In a big twist of fate, Pantheros now understand why this is all about: a power struggle between the two royal family clan and the conspiracy has become now known to the public. With the conspiracy is exposed and the corrupt family is in custody to the High Council, Kelinas' true monarchy with their democratic system has been restored and the united team were hailed as heroes of two kingdoms. The civil war is over but their adventure has begun. Aftermath In the 21st century and following after the 2012 Prophecy, the Twin Dragons-Lion Hearts were last seen in Beirut when they've foiled the terrorist attack during the spillover from the Syrian Civil War. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they were recruited as part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Lion Hearts Pantheros - The noble Anthro-Panther warrior with a sense of justice who is hailed from the Noble Sun Panther Clan is the co-leader of the team and the team leader of the Lion Hearts. The descendent of the ancient hero of Shadani, Pantheros was trained by his masters from his clan with the combat, magic, and the arts of war. Pantheros fight for his belief of justice, honor, glory against the Rakshasa Imperial Army and the cult warriors of Karzark. Tigro - The strong-willed Anthro-Tiger who is hailed from the noble rebellious Shining Tiger Clan from the east, the ancient enemy of the Rakshasa Empire. Tigro is the grandson of the noble general who crushed the imperial army with his brilliant strategy plans while his brilliant fighting skills with strategies followed his grandfather's footsteps despite he's lack of commanding his unit. Now a lone warrior, Tigro joined Pantheros' team to fight the ultimate evil from Karzark and his followers. Leonardos - The cool smoothing Anthro-Leopard who is hailed from the Leopardos Clan. Leonardos's fighting skill is incredible with speed and focusable while he's concentrating his enemies on sight and the task in hand. He wields his dual Sabre as his personal favorite weapon. Cheetanha - A female Anthro-Cheetah who is the fiercest warrior of the team. Hailed from the Silver Paw Claw Clan, Cheetanha was trained by her father to become like his sister but she died tried to protect her. Now she joined Pantheros' team to fight her enemies to honor her sister. Lynux - The teenage Anthro-Lynx warrior who is the team's scout. Hailed from the Roaring Lynx Clan, Lynux was too young to join with his big brother who later as one of the commanders of war against the Imperial Tiger Army. Tired and bored of waiting, Lynux was later sent supplies to the allied forces' camp and then later he discovered that his big brother who refused to sent tens of thousands of soldiers in combat with any intelligent from the enemy's frontline. Then, Lynux snuck out from the camp at nightfall as he went to infiltrate the enemy's frontline and scout around without been detected and returned to the camp then put his strategic plan in his big brother's camp and it worked. With the battle plan of his turned out to be a success, he was thanked by his big brother and later he joined Pantheros' team his cunning action. Jagoro - The hardened Anthro-Jaguar warrior who is hailed from the most powerful clan in Kelinas, the Spotted Bloodlust Clan. Jagoro is extremely trained and trained well and become one of the most deadly enforcer of the clan, killing anyone who is standing his way and his clan lord. After his duty is finished, he was sent to join Pantheros' team as their new enforcer and the best team player that Spotted Bloodlust Clan has to offer. Carrina - The tough female Anthro-Cougar warrior who is hailed from the Pumara Clan. She's the daughter of the powerful battle lord and trained to become like her master and father which she did. However, she lost her one eye during the battle against Wastelanders but she grew stronger than ever before despite of her greater wound of her eye during the sandstorm. After the battle, Carrina was sent to join Pantheros' team as she continues her never-ending battle against Rakshasa clans and Karzark and his evil allies. Leoheart - The wise and powerful Anthro-Lion warrior who is the battle lord of the team. Hailed from the Golden Lion Heart, Leoheart battled many enemies throughout Kelinas, the Wastelanders, the Rakshasa Imperial Army and its evil clans, and Karzark and his evil army for many years of his life. After many battles he fought and won and led his allies with strategic victory, Leoheart became the adviser and master to Pantheros' team as well Pantheros' mentor. Twin Dragons Tiberus - The Fire Dragonkind who is the leader of the Hidden Dragons and the co-leader of the team. He's a member of the House of Fire Dio Dragon who have been sent to Kelinas as their emissary of the Zandio Kingdom and military adviser to the Kelinasian Army. But aside from his diplomatic mission, he also secretly led his team as they've involved every battle against the Imperial Tiger Army and Karzak's cult warriors and demon army with the secretive approval from the High Council of Antichthon. Hydrako - The Water Dragonkind who is hailed from the House of Al-Aquadrakos, the clan of Water Dragons. Hydrako is the bright and fiercest warrior who will ever do to protect his family and clan against the Aklorians. After his duty of protecting his clan, Hydrako was chosen to join Tiberus' team for the secret operation in Kelinas. Quakon - The Earth Dragonkind who is hailed from the House of El-Erathazin, the clan of Earth Dragons. The toughest and strongest of the Hidden Dragons, Quakon can crush his foes with just but powerful hammer and unbreakable bare hands since his battle against the barbarians. Quakon was chosen to join Tiberus' team for the secret operation in Kelinas. Airos - The Air Dragonkind who is hailed from the House of Al-Alaysa, the clan of Sky Dragons. He's the fastest warrior of the Hidden Dragons, Airos killed up to 800 enemies with his twin-bladed/bow and arrow. This has brought attention to his clan and was chosen to join Tiberus' team for the secret operation in Kelinas. Enjin and Tenjan - The Twin Dragonkind (Light and Darkness) who are hailed from the House of El-Teshafark, the clan of Twilight Dragons. Born at the same time, Enjin and Tenjan are twin brothers but they trained with different elements as Enjin is the light and Tenjan is the darkness which makes them as the Twilight Dragonkind. After they training is completed, they were sent to join Tiberus' team for the secret operation in Kelinas. Balrakos - The Black Dragonkind who is the legendary mercenary with no Houses but only clan of mercenaries. His origin is very unknown but his legend tells that he killed 50,000 Imperial Rakshasa Soldiers and 90,000 draconian barbarians with his battle axe. After many battles he fought, he was recruited to join Tiberus' team in the secret operation in Kelinas. Velitina - The Ice Dragonkind who is hailed from the House of Al-Zochtinya, the clan of Ice Dragons. She is cunning, sexy, and deadly, Velitina is the most skillful warrior of ice as she's known as "the Frost Dragoness" hence her ability to freeze her enemies and launching her icy projectiles. After she carried out her missions, she was chosen to join Tiberus' team for the secret operation in Kelinas. Inspirations * The Lion Hearts are modeled after Panther Warrior from Yu-Gi-Oh!. * The Twin Dragons are modeled after the artwork from deviantArt: http://tyrranux.deviantart.com/art/Dio-Dragon-318708854 and http://tyrranux.deviantart.com/art/A-Princess-and-her-Prince-Charming-363961476 * Enjin and Tenjan are modeled after two serpents from one of the pinball tables called Night of the Demon from DOS and Amiga game, Slam-Tilt. Category:Database Category:Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance Category:Near-East Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The League of the Paladins